ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Benom
Benom '''is the second episode of Ben X (By Rex). Summary After a drop of venom enters the Evolutrix, an unknown alien, Benom, is born. Plot '''The Scene starts off Ben running through a crowded street in Manhattan. A few seconds later, Venom is running after him. Ben: '''Gotta find a hero, gotta find a hero! Aha! '''Ben pressed the Evolutrix and transformed into Four Arms. Arms: '''Come at me, VENOM! '''In a matter of seconds, a black piece of venom sludge went all over Ben, some going in the Evolutrix's System causing a malfunction. Arms: '''What the? '''Suddenly, Four Arms' eyes went white and jagged. He went completely black and ran to Kevin's house. *** Kevin: '''Yo Ben, what's new? '''A long, black arm streched towards Kevin, squeezing him. Benom: '''No more Ben. ONLY BENOM!! '''He threw Kevin onto the ground. Kevin: 'Dude, you're not yourself! You're an ugly, black beast-alien who's has no idea what he's doing! 'Benom: 'Beast? Alien? No, ONLY BENOM!! 'Kevin: '''How many times do you gotta say that? '''Kevin punched Benom and ran off. The Evolutrix timed out, reverting Ben. Ben: '''What happened? Why am I at The Levin's? Why is the Evolutrix black? What is this black sludge? *** '''Kevin is talking to Gwen in her room. Kevin: '''Then he kept saying ONLY BENOM and probably reverted! '''There was a knock on the door. ???: 'Guess who? 'Gwen: ''My study group?'' ???: '''NO! ONLY BENOM!!!! '''He knocked down the door and punched Gwen out of the window, then grabbed Kevin. Benom: 'Cousin, die! Kevin, die! 'Kevin: '''STOP! THAT'S IT! '''Kevin kicked Benom off and pounded him real hard. Some venom came off and he saw Ben's face. Ben: 'Help me! 'Kevin: '''I'm coming! '''Kevin jumped into Ben; ending up in a world similar to theirs. Ben: 'This is The Evolutrix's System. Covered in Venom! 'Kevin: 'The DNA of Benom! How do we stop it? 'Ben: 'I... I don't know. 'Kevin: '''YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! WE ARE TRAPPED! WHICH MEANS GWEN IS ALONE AGAINST BENOM! SHE'S TOO WEAK! '''In Real Life... Gwen: 'Benom control yourself!! 'Benom: '''Benom.. P-perfectly... FINE!!! '''He punched Gwen so hard, she coughed out blood. Suddenly her eyes went pink. Gwen: '''That's it, you leave me no choice. YOU ARE NOT MY VERY ANNOYING COUSIN OR MY HOT BOYFRIEND WHO I LOVE TO BITS, YOU'RE JUST A UNFINISHED SLAB OF DNA WHO WENT IN THE EVOLUTRIX!!!! '''She blasted a giant beam of magic towards Benom, ripping off pieces of him revealing Ben and Kevin. Gwen: 'I'M FIRING MY LASER!!! OF MAGIC!!! AAAAHHHH!!! 'Ben: 'Keep going Gwen! 'Kevin: '''Yeah! '''Finally, they were free. Ben looked at his Evolutrix. Ben: 'Looks like Benom is an alien now. 'Kevin: '''Let's just hope his stable now, he was a crazy freak! '''THE END! 'Events' *Benom is created. *The inside of the Evolutrix is seen. *Ben gets a new alien; Benom. Characters *'Ben Tennyson' **Benom **Four Arms *'Kevin Levin' *'Gwen Tennyson' **Ultimate Gwen Category:Episodes Category:Ben X